Четвёртый отряд
Готея 13. Его последним капитаном была Ретсу Унохана, на данный момент пост командира отряда пустует. Организация Четвёртый отряд следует традиционной организации Готея 13. Отряд развит на группы поддержки военных действий. *1-ая группа: Ясочика Иэмура (глава), Харунобу Огидо (заместитель) *14-ая группа: Ханатаро Ямада (глава) Особые задачи thumb|190px|right|Стандартный медицинский рюкзак члена отряда thumb|left|190px|Форма медсестры The 4th Division is the medical/supply division. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of the 4th Division possess spiritual powers that is used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. 4th Division administers emergency first aid to injured division members and transports them to the General Emergency Relief Station.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 89 In addition, the nurses who work in the have special that are pink in colour with hats that are reminicent of nurse uniforms of the Human World. They are looked down upon by the 11th Division who usually bully them around because they believe that the 4th Division are just a weak medical team, as opposed to the 11th Division, which is combat-focused, although most members of the 11th Division are afraid of the Captain Retsu Unohana. Бараки [[Файл:4thBarracks_259.jpg|thumb|190px| ]] Like all the other barracks, the 4th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 4th. However, the 4th Division Barracks also houses the , which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and Soul Society at large. Члены Набор The members of the 4th Division are trained to use their spiritual power to perform healing and also routinely receive other training to give them the ability to act swiftly, so that they can cooperate and apply fast relief when casualties break out.Bleach Bootleg; pages 87-89 Брошюра рекрута thumb|Illustration for the 4th Division Recruitment Brochure''Bleach'' Bootleg; page 124 The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Retsu Unohana 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? I don't mind whatever kind of person wants to join. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's really a very harmonious environment, don't you think? 3. What do you require of new recruits? People who are Kidō specialists would be good, yes. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I will be waiting to meet you. Isane Kotetsu 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? We're not particularly picky. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Since we double as the infirmary, we get a lot of people coming in and out who need to be hospitalized or treated medically, so I think that gives us kind of a unique atmosphere, a little different than other divisions. 3. What do you require of new recruits? I need to have requirements?! Even just one person is fine, but if a lot of people join it would really be a big help. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Let's try our best together! Also, once a month, the captain organizes an ikebana showing! Frank talk!! with the 13th Division's third seat, Kiyone Kotetsu Nee-san's division is sooo busy! Sometimes I go there to pick up Captain Ukitake's medicine, and I get the feeling that everyone is working hard with no rest! And Captain Unohana-- ahhh, if you see her get angry it's pretty scary! --That's what Nee-san said, anyway. Тест соответствия According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who consider themselves the «ideal Japanese woman» should join this division as Captain Unohana, who is strong but beautiful, epitomizes the ideal Japanese woman.Bleach Bootleg; page 176 Интересные факты *Члены четвёртого отряда не допускаются в мир людей. , зарисовка в конце главы *Because members of the 11th Division claim that the 4th Division is "weak, " the 11th Division despises them and presses members of the 4th Division into doing all the cleaning and other odd jobs. *Since Captain Unohana's hobby is ikebana, once a month she gets the 4th Division together and holds an exhibition in the ikebana classroom (attendance not required). Yachiru also attends, but during the recesses she goes out and eats candy until it's time to go back. Сноски Навигация en:Fourth Division de:4. Kompanie es:Cuarta División fr:Quatrième Division Категория:Готей 13